Fallen Angel
by Trio-Spade
Summary: Maybe one shot 1x2. just read it and tell me if i should continue


Fallen Angel

By

Trio Spade

Beta: Kime

_"Heero!"_

_'Duo. . I can hear you'_

_"Pull up! Come on buddy! Pull up!"_

_'Why are you scared Duo? We are just falling, Wing and I.'_

_"Please Heero, wake up!"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE LET YOURSELF DIE!"_

_'No Duo, I would not let that happen. I would not put you through that pain after a life of it.'_

_"HEEROOO!"_

_'I'm trying. . '_

"Duo, behind you."

The doll behind Death Sythe exploded with the last blast of the buster rifle as Wing hit the ground with the full force of falling from the atmosphere. It all happened in slow motion in front of Duo's eyes.

". . .Hee. . ro. . HEERO!"

Duo was jumping from Death Scythe before it was even fully on the ground next to Wing. He landed running. Not bothering to even check his gundam. The braided boy slammed his fist down on the emergency release for the hatch, wanting so bad to rip the abused metal from the mech.

"Heero. . ."

Body bloody, bruised, broken, and battered, Heero glared at Duo. Pistol pointed at the braided boy with a slightly shaking hand as he held on with the last of his strength. Duo wanted to throw up, the sight of all that blood and broken bones ripping threw flesh too much, but he held it in.

"God help us. . ."

"Heero, are you even . . . . Alive?" Duo hoped that Heero wasn't dead.

"If I was would I be holding a gun?" Heero's voice was rough and gurgled with blood. He let his hand fall limp and dropped the gun.

"Stay alive 'k buddy, I'm going to go get the med pack from Death Sythe." Hiro watched as Duo left his sight, heard Death Sythe power off before the sound of hurried feet stumbled back into sight. He watched Duo carefully climb into the cockpit to kneel down on the broken console.

"Hey buddy, just hang on. Can you tell me if your neck or back is broken?" Duo wanted to cry. Heero could see the shimmer of tears in the other pilot's eyes, the quiver of his chin and lip. He concentrated on the question asked.

"No."

"'K, then I am going to slip this brace onto your neck." Duo did so as gently as he could. Heero just watched. He didn't tell Duo he couldn't feel anything at all, that he was numb everywhere that no pain reached his brain.

"I'm going to give you some Morphine 'k." Duo said as he pulled out a rather good sized needle. He took the top off and stuck it into Heero's thigh. Heero didn't even twitch an eyelash. Duo continued to try and patch Heero up as best he could without proper emergency medical gear. He managed to stop all the bleeding with some well placed ties, a piece of steal and a lighter. He wrapped the areas where bone protruded ghastly from his left arm, his right thigh, and taped down bandages to his chest where a bottom rib protruded.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm not going to die." Heero answered.

"That's good to hear. I'm going to strap you down a little more with your harness."

"Why?"

"I'm going to release the locks on your seat and use the tow cables to lift you out. I'm going to attach you to Death Scythe and get you to a doc as fast as I can." All the while he spoke he strapped Heero down and released the locks.

Duo left just long enough to grab the needed cables and secure them to the seat. He left again and Heero heard the unmistakable sound of a mech starting up. He watched as Death Scythe came into view, its cock pit left wide open as Due controlled the hand controls. Death Scythe's motorized hand ripping the door off the cockpit to make the opening bigger.

Heero watched as the slack of the cable slowly became taught before he slowly was lifted out. The large hands cupped to hold him protectively, right next to the cockpit of Death Scythe.

"Ready buddy? Just hold on 'k?"

That was the last thing Heero heard; Duo's tear streaked face the last thing he saw.

Duo wanted to jump from the cockpit and into Death Scythe's hands when he watched Heero go completely limp. But he knew that if there was ever going to be a chance to save his partner he needed to get him to a hospital.

It took fifteen of the most agonizing minutes of his life to get into the city. He had landed his Gundam two clicks from the city and sent out a pick up notice to all of the other pilots. He had loathed to move Heero so he ran to a near by busy highway and flagged down a truck before 'borrowing' it from the driver. Once he got back to Death Scythe he powered the mech down after using it to set Hiro in the bed. From there it was a strait shot to the hospital, where he now sat.

The doctor on call was a gentle looking old man who hadn't even blinked at the sight of Heero but instead had a whole crew moving Heero straight to surgery. Hiro had kept his promise and had remained alive. Just for Duo. The doctors found it amazing. The amount of damage and strain should have killed him on impact, but Heero was a bastard that way. He'd die when he was damn good and ready, and Duo hoped with all his aching heart that that wouldn't be for a very, very long time.

Duo sat next to Heero's bed in the ICU. He had managed to get a message to Quatre and the others who where still waiting back at the blond Arabs estate, telling them of the damage. They couldn't come, it was too dangerous, but Quatre did manage to weasel out where they were and what hospital. Duo knew full well that the small empathy would take up Heero's bill and have a medic to pick them up as soon at the messy haired man before him was released.

Heero's eyes twitched as the slowly began to flutter open. He repressed the urge to gag on the breathing tube but only by sheer will. The person eyed man heard a chair scrape on the floor as it was thrown back, then before he knew it there where those beautiful amethyst eyes staring tearily back at him.

"Hey buddy. God you don't know how happy I am to see you awake." A single tear fell from long lashes on to a tan cheek, telling Heero exactly how much the braided elf had worried.

Heero raised a heavy hand and caressed Duo's soft cheek. Duo could read his eyes, Heero knew this, he just had to speak with his heart through them.

'Don't cry my angel. I promised I wouldn't die. I promised I wouldn't make you cry'

Duo's eyes widened at the look and feeling that came through Heero's beautiful cobalt pools. He could read what Heero was saying. No, that wasn't right; he could hear it inside his head.

"I'm not an angel Heero." Duo whispered softly.

'Yes Duo you are, you're my angel.'

"What are you saying Heero. . I'm scared"

'Don't be, for I love you and I will protect you.'

Duo stood there. He could say nothing. Moving his own light, shaky hand up, He held onto Heero's strong hand tightly.

"I, I love you too Heero."

'If only I could smile around this tube-'

It was then that the doctor walked in.

"Ahh, so you're awake, unfortunately your going have to stay here and you can't get the tube out just yet. Your lungs collapsed from punctures during surgery so until they heal you have to breathe with help." Heero blinked it would be a long road to recovery but as long as he had Duo here, he could manage perfectly fine.

Yo Trio here, dunno, should I just leave it here or should I continue? Review and tell me.


End file.
